


Endless Night

by pesha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The point of Life was to live until one died, but for the damned that all changed to where the point of Life was only Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sehkmetenkare (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Death was meant to be a release. It was an escape from Life. All those who were born mortal could look forward to the inevitability of their own deaths and they could have the full peace of mind that came from knowing that they would be able to eventually escape whatever horrors they could experience in Life. 

That was true for anyone who could die and _remain dead_.

Radames -known in this life as Raymon Vasquez- had no such luxury. As far as he could tell, the cycle of his life had been changed permanently after he was cursed and his life became a continuous, closed-circuit loop of birth leading to yearning for Niuserre which resulted in his searching for her until he could find her, love her for the briefest of moments, and then either witness her death or die himself as soon as his love was once more found---after which he would only be born again to repeat the cycle all over again.

He lived in an endless night of loss, losing, and nonliving. 

There was no life in his lives.

All that Radames had to look forward to was the darkness coming up to embrace him as a lover. He couldn't look forward to Sia any longer. She was as damned as he was in their story. Neither of them had truly deserved the curse that her sisters had heaped upon them though Ray knew he'd done at least enough to earn their wrath while Sia had merely been a victim to them all. 

She had been his victim when he'd come for her. Radames had seen her, wanted her, and sought to claim her as if she were his war prize. His mind had not thought of her as a prize, but his actions were those of a man who was claiming a woman as an object rather than a man who was seeking to win a woman's hand as a partner. 

Hindsight was 20/20. Always.

Sia had been a victim when her sisters had thrown their curse at Radames, encircling her soul in their web of vengeance as surely as they wrapped up the warlord who'd dared to seek to defile her in their eyes. She had not asked them to seek vengeance for her death. It had not been Niuserre's wishes that had been expressed in those moments. All the anger, all the hate, all the magic that had been cast out to bind their souls together forever had come from her sisters with no regard to what it would mean for her soul's future.

No one had considered how Sia would be trapped in that endless night as surely as Radames had been.

No one had thought of how it was her damnation they were witnessing as much as that of Radames, the warlord who'd dared to love her.

No one had even been given a _chance_ to think of all those lives she would live with nothing more than _death_ waiting for her as soon as she began to _live_.

Every mortal life culminated in death, but, for the pair of them, their lives were only prologues leading up to their deaths. The point of every lifetime had become their death; every lifetime was nothing more than another punishment being meted out for having dared to love and Radames wondered when, if ever, the sun would finally start to rise for them because he didn't know how much more night either of them could endure.


End file.
